


Trouble

by petrichxr



Series: Future Commander & his Tactician [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxr/pseuds/petrichxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be a jab, a mocking of their predicament. But Jean can hear the affection in the words without even having to be a third party to hear it. He rushes back down the hall to his studio and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>This could end up being a lot more trouble than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble that goes along with the verse that "Marriage Between Friends" is written in. It's not necessary that you read that to get this of course, but just so you know what you're getting into!

Jean sat in front of his painting for hours. His brush moved in small movements against the canvas. It brought him peace to work on something in solitude. Granted, this was how he did most of his work. Most of his friends knew that he didn’t like to be bothered during those sessions. Not because he couldn’t work with company around, but sometimes it was difficult to feel the artistic flow with others around. Especially if they talked while he was trying to work. It was a strange state of existence. He was just glad his friends understood.

Again and again the brush came down onto the canvas leaving thick globs of paint behind. It created a texture that even a blind person could experience. Art should be for everyone after all. This particular piece was special to him. It was a recreation of a photograph he’d taken on a dive he’d gone on with Armin the week before. As a final project for his class he was told to make sure he painted something that meant something to him. This was the perfect subject.

He could still remember the way they’d spent days out on the coast. They’d traveled out to the beach for the weekend so that Armin could do some studies for one of his science classes. The two days were spent snorkeling and exploring as they both gathered what they needed for their final projects to end their semesters.

It had been an odd occurrence for the two of them to be out of the city together. But ever since they’d gotten married they’d been forcing themselves to do it more often. After all, they had to show the world they were a loving couple that had really just wanted to get married and not just get aid for their college loans. The problem was that as time continued to pass, Jean couldn’t tell if that was a lie anymore. They spent more time together than they ever had. Movie nights, weekend dinners, coffee dates with Gunter and Annie, double dates with Eren and Mikasa, and trips with Bertoldt and Historia. It was all starting to feel a little too real.

A groan escapes the brunet as he shakes his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Now was the time to focus on finishing painting the sea turtle on this canvas. Once that was done he’d be able to let it dry before adding the new layer.

Unfortunately for him as he continued to work his mind drifted again. He began to think about when Armin had asked him about the marriage thing. It’d been so out of the blue and yet he’d not thought twice about it. It was beneficial to both of them and it wasn’t like they weren’t good friends. Their friends around them were more than happy to help with the façade as needed. Some even seemed a bit too pleased by the arrangement and it had made the couple curious. Had they missed something that was gaining them those looks from their friends? Whatever the case things had worked out smoothly and within a few days after they’d made the decision they had been married. They’d gone to the city hall in San Francisco and become officiated.

Shaking his head slightly, Jean tries to clear his mind again. It seemed no matter what he did as of late his thoughts drifted back to the blond boy. He even found himself naturally referring to him as his husband in any and all situations that he came up in conversation.

_Stupid Jean. You know this is only temporary. Once you finish school you are going to get a divorce. That’s what you both decided on._

But even knowing they’d both agreed on it didn’t make things any easier. Honestly the brunet found himself more upset at the prospect of the pending divorce than he thought he would be. Maybe if he told Armin just how he was feeling they could talk through things and rearrange their agreement. And maybe, just maybe, the blond returned the feelings he had. He exhales, pushing the sigh through his nose. Wishful thinking. That’s all that was.

Finishing the turtle on the canvas he pulls back and stares at it. His eyes dart between the canvas and the picture he has clipped above it on the easel. He is relatively pleased with how it is turning out. It would take about an hour for it to dry before he could go back to it.

Pushing himself from his seat he stretches his arms above his head. A crack sounds out in the silent room before he gives an audible sigh. He needed to learn to move more often when he was working. Quietly he pads out of the room and moves towards the kitchen to clean his hands off and get something to drink. He’s contemplating on if he should have some coffee or make some of that tea Armin really enjoyed when it came to having to concentrate when he’s stopped by the very man on his mind.

“This is why you don’t ever have any shirts to wear.”

Jean’s attention snaps over to the living room where his husband sits on the couch. His reading glasses are on the tip of his nose, his note book and textbook on his lap, pencil poised between his fingers. But none of that is what he should have noticed first. It’s quite obvious that Armin is staring at his chest and he looks down and blinks slightly. All across the once white t-shirt are splatters of colors. The largest splotch is the same dark green he’d been using the last half-hour on the sea turtle.

“Yeah well uh…art gets messy. You know that.”

“I do. Better now that I’ve spent the last year married to you. The amount of laundry I’ve done that has been just around your clothes is unreal.”

The words cause the brunet to laugh and causes the blond to smile. After a moment they stop and quietly watch each other from their respective places. Silence lingers over them for a few minutes before Jean realizes they are staring at one another. With a quick clearing of his throat he moves into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, something quicker and easier to escape with than brewing tea, and heads back towards his studio.

“Back to work I suppose.”

“Try not to work too hard. And make sure you give me that shirt when you’re done. I gotta let it soak before I wash it with the rest of the laundry.”

“Yes dear.”

It’s supposed to be a jab, a mocking of their predicament but Jean can hear the affection in the words. He rushes back down the hall to his studio and shuts the door behind him, cheeks burning.

This could end up being a lot more trouble than he thought.


End file.
